Mr Brightside
by FrankandJoe3
Summary: Fighting is only natural, after all. It means you're in love enough to notice the mistakes. KF/Rob


**Song is Mr. Brightside by The Killers. **

_**Started out with a kiss; how did it end up like this?**_

Fact: Robin's motorcycle was fast. It was light weight, same as he, and could cover distances faster than heavy expensive cars like Hummers and Mustangs. It was small enough to allow him to dark between two side-by-side semis, if he was feeling brave, and he could weave in and out of the traffic as if they were the herd of the new sixth graders to the middle school and he was a high and mighty eighth grader, but that was last year and old memories. The point was, when he revved his motorcycle, he got where he wanted to go.

Fact: Kid Flash was faster than Robin's motorcycle. He had super speed, at least three times faster than the Boy Wonderful's preferred transportation. When he was determined, he could go twice that. Fear also sped him up until his regular yellow and red blur was just a flash of light before he disappeared into the air, his body as light as the air itself. Both of those cases occurred to him now, but he couldn't go to fast and he knew it, especially not on this open of a high way.

Robin was killing the choke on his motorcycle, driving as far from Kid Flash as he could, tears falling harshly from his eyes. Even with his body going at least 80 miles per hour, clearly breaking highway speed regulations, he could see that with every breath his birdie took, the closer he was to sobbing. He had broken his beautiful robin's heart and his feathered friend hadn't taken well to it. He had dared to let the Kid Flash in his nest and now, it was as if a hurricane had struck and uprooted his tree. That was how he interpreted it at least.

"Rob, _please don't be like this_," Wally pleaded, his voice carrying over the communicator in his ear to the one in Robin's helmet.

The ebony tensed up at the voice, lifting his helmet mask. He set a hand to his communicator for a moment.

"You…" Robin began, but his voice shattered before he could even begin.

He tore the communicator from his ear and tossed it in front of him on the road, running it over, the sharp hiss causing Wally to wince in pain. The redhead's heart ached as he saw his ebony slam the helmet shut and went even faster, if that was even possible.

"Don't do this!" Wally yelled to Robin, leaning forward to dash forward faster.

Robin bit his lip to keep from sobbing. If he broke down, he'd lose control and Kid Flash would catch up to him. It hadn't always been like this. Before, he hadn't ever wanted to run away…

XxXxX

"_Hey… Wally?" Dick rubbed his arm nervously, averting his eyes. _

_Emerald eyes met his from behind the counter in the kitchen. Wally's mouth was full to the top with whatever it was he was eating this time. _

"_Watcha need bro?" Wally tried to ask, but it came out in a jumbled mess. _

_Dick understood it perfectly. It didn't stop him from being nervous. He walked into the kitchen, his cheeks burning with embarrassment. Wally noticed, raising an eyebrow suspiciously. He swallowed before probing deeper. _

"_Hey- something wrong?" he sounded worried. _

_Dick set a hand to his neck, staring at his feet. _

"_Um… sort o-… no… I…" he sighed frustratedly. _

_Wally stepped closer, putting an arm around his sunglasses wearing friend, studying the fear on the pale and innocent face. Dick's eyes met his and they looked at each other for a while. _

"_You can tell me anything, you know. Best friends forever?" Wally reminded him. _

_Dick bit his lip nervously in a way that Wally found adorable. _

"_A-About that… I-I… I kind of…" his stutter was one of the cutest things Wally had ever heard, but he got the wrong idea. _

_His eyes softened. _

"_Are you… de-friending me?" his voice was full of pain. _

_Dick jumped at even the thought. _

"_No! I-I'd never! Quite the… opposite actually…" he blushed harder, wrapping his left hand gently around Wally's right that hung over his shoulder. _

_It took Wally a moment, but he was sure that he was interpreting it wrong. _

"_Come again?" Wally's ears were dark scarlet. _

_Dick curled up his toes, furiously biting into his bottom lip for a moment, shaking in nervousness before he turned to Wally. _

"_I… I like…" he coughed lightly in hopes to recover from his stutter. "I-I-I like you."_

_Wally's eyes widened for a moment, the blush coming bright to his face. He didn't drop his arm from Dick's shoulders as a grin spread to his face. _

"_Y-You're serious right?" he asked in disbelief. _

_Dick nodded shyly. Wally laughed happily, his one arm hug turning into a both arm hug. _

"_About time you said something," he whispered lightly, closing his eyes blissfully. _

_When he pulled away, he wasn't bothered at all by the surprise in Dick's eyes. _

"_Dude- I like you too! I've been hinting for… forever!" _

_Dick's surprise deepened, his blue eyes widening lightly, his lips parting as if he wanted to say something else. Wally could tell it was an apology that was coming and he definitely didn't want to hear one. _

"_I don't need words to feel those lips," Wally sang under his breath, quoting a song he had shown Dick forever ago. _

_This time though, it meant much more. Wally went in to capture pale lips, but Dick stopped him by setting a hand to his chest, teasingly holding him back only a few inches. The breath on his lips made him dizzy, but he wasn't done. _

"_I didn't come here just to say I liked you," he began lightly, ignoring the pout Wally gave as he stared at the lips before him. "I wanted to know if you wanted to… go out..."_

_He got lost in a sea of emerald and his hand faltered in holding back the redhead. _

"_Of course," Wally didn't hesitate to chastely press a kiss to Dick's lips, bringing out a new level of blushing from the pale boy's cheeks. "Forever and always?"_

"_Forever and always," Dick repeated, his voice shaking madly as a shy grin spread over his own lips, his heart racing in his rib cage. _

XxXxX

It hadn't lasted forever and always though. It had lasted a year and a half. It was longer than poor heartbroken Superboy had predicted **[1], **but it didn't stop Dick's heart from feeling like a pile of useless ash in his chest. They had gotten in a fight that could've been prevented, but it hadn't been. It was a stupid fight, but it was a fight nonetheless. Apparently, Wally wouldn't take no for an answer. He couldn't stand seeing Robin shiver and shake because of him. He finally gave up trying to keep the ebony happy. _He _needed to be happy too. He sped up until he was running alongside Robin, struggling to keep from getting pancaked.

"Rob, _please! _Hear me out," he said desperately.

Robin glanced over at him, surprised to see him there, but he couldn't go any faster. He just stuck to ignoring him. Wally didn't like that though. Holding his breath, Wally uttered a silent prayer just in case there really was some guy up above that would decide whether he'd be sodomized by lawyer spawn or something. Then he dashed a little forward and jumped. Miraculously, he managed to land on the back of Robin's motorcycle. Robin, surprised by the change in weight, swerved a little, causing Wally to wrap his arms around him tightly, pressing his face against the back of Dick's helmet. The helmet part wasn't comfy, but it felt nice to hug Dick again.

Robin shook lightly, tempted to push Wally off, but the feeling of the redhead's arm wrapping around him tightly again almost repaired his broken heart. With a sigh, he pulled the motorcycle to the shoulder, getting off. Wally followed, waiting for Robin to slide the helmet off. After the red helmet was set over the handlebars, twin red scarred eyes met each other lightly in silence. Then, both came to the same conclusion as they both set their hands to their own necks nervously.

"I'm sorry," they both blurted out in unison.

They looked at each other for a long time before Robin practically tackled Wally in a hug, burying his face in the metal-smelling jacket he had fallen in love with. Wally wrapped his arms tight around his bird, silently repairing the broken nest as he ran his fingers through the soft black hair, resting his head atop his lover's.

"I love you," Dick said shakily, his voice muffled by the plaid jacket.

"I love you too," Wally whispered back, his smile just as shaky.

'_Cause I'm Mr. Brightside…_

**[1] I think Megan's a spy. She's gonna leave. Superboy will be heartbroken… Just saying. **

**Song that Wally sang in the crappy flashback is 'Dressed up to Undress' by Breathe California… I think. It's catchy. Anyway, review if you want. It'd be nice. Reviews aren't love, they're more like oxygen. Without them, I slowly wither away under the plain white sheets, rotting into the nothingness. **

**-FrankandJoe3**


End file.
